Summer Flings and Wedding Rings
by 123me123233
Summary: Bella,her daughter Elizabeth and her best friend Jacob decide to spend their summer at the beach house. The same beach house where, 3 years ago Bella and Edward had a fling and Bella got pregnant. What will happen when Bella and Edward meet again?all hunm


**Hey guys! Thx for checking out my story, hope you like it :)**

**Bella, her daughter Elizabeth and her best friend Jacob decide to spend their summer at Bella's beach house. The same beach house where, 3 years ago Bella and Edward had a summer fling and Bella got pregnant. Bella never really got over Edward, so what will happen when they meet again?**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight :(**

**A huge thank you to my best friend and Beta Bethany! who rocks, and writes great stories! you should check them out her penname is walkingdisastert**

**And another big thank you to my other best friend Judah who gave me tons of help, and loves the Jonas Brothers wayyy to much!**

**sorry for the long a/n :) Please review! ENJOY :)**

* * *

I walked into the beach house where I could finally relax and enjoy my summer. I sighed as I looked around, everything was so familiar… so unchanged. I felt like I was still 17 and any minute Edward would be walking through that door. But it was silly of me to miss him so I pushed that thought from my mind. I had moved on from him years ago, or at least that's what I told myself just to stop the pain for a little while. I wondered sometimes if we were ever really right for each other, because something inside of me always had always had told me that Edward was the one, and that little voice hurt the most.

_**Flashback**_

_"Edward stop!" I giggle as he kisses my neck and up my jaw line until he reaches my ear._

_"You taste so good" he states as my lips meet his and begin moving in sync. His tongue traces my lower lip perfectly as I slowly open my mouth. Our tongues dance together until we both fall back onto the bed gasping for air. For a few moments we stay silent, only the sounds of our uneven breaths filling the room. It was an amazing feeling when we kissed, it was perfect. There was nothing I would rather be doing. we're like two puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly._

_"I love you" he murmurs, so quietly I almost not sure he said it. I turn to him, leaning on my elbow slightly._

_"What?" I ask, hoping I'm not just being delusional._

_"I love you" he says so simply that it seems like he's said it before,like it means nothing. Or maybe he does mean it, because I love him, even though I've only known him for a few weeks. Could we really fall in love in only a few weeks?_

_"I love you too" I say, trying to keep the sheer excitement out of my voice. _

_It was like you see in movies but it felt real and perfect. Our lips meet once again, but with more urgency and passion._

_**End Flashback**_

I shook my head trying to forget that summer all together, it caused to much pain. I wouldn't regret any part of it, because despite the pain of it ending, it was still the best summer of my life and gave me my amazing daughter. Elizabeth really was my whole life, she was just like her dad in so many ways. Their hair and eyes were identical, and sometimes when she was talking to me she sounded just like him. A permanent reminder of my lost love. I was quickly pulled out of my thoughts when Elizabeth jumped happily on the couch next to me.

"Mommy! Can we please go to the beach soon?" she asked, giving me one of her crooked smiles that just melted my heart.

"In a few minutes, lets go help Jacob get the bags out of the car first." I said standing up and walking outside to the car, Elizabeth following me.

"Hey Jake, let Lizzy and I help you." I said walking over to the car, reaching over to help out.

"No way Bells, I got it all." he said grabbing the last bag and walking into the house. I closed the car door and followed Elizabeth back in.

"Wow this place is huge!" Jacob stated as he walked around the large living room and then into the kitchen admiring the decorations and sheer size of the place.

"Yeah, it used to be my favorite place" I said, wondering if it would ever be that way again, if I would ever fall in love again.

"I'm sorry, Bells. I forgot." he said, frowning and realizing his mistake.

"Its fine…." I paused, and then changed the subject.

"Hey! Lets go take a look at the beach." I said trying to take my mind off of Edward.

Elizabeth heard me and rushed out of the sliding glass door, Jacob chasing after her and laughing. I walked along slowly as Jacob and Lizzy ran around. This beach brought back an amazing amount of memories. I almost wished I could go back to that summer,I wish I would have known that was the last time I would be in love. I didnt want to give up, but there was no one who compared to Edward. He was just so… amazing. I still felt guilty for never telling him about Elizabeth, because he deserved to know. But what do you say to a guy you knew for a month? _Hey I don't really know you, but I think I really do love you and I'm carrying your child._ I don't think I could have done that. But I couldn't keep feeling sorry for myself, I had an amazing life,and the best daughter a girl could ask for. My life was great, but I guess I just couldn't accept that I would never have Edward. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't even realize where I was going and I walked right into someone.

"Sorry, I didn't…" I said looking up, nothing could have prepared me for what I saw.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading my story!**

**Now please please please review :)**


End file.
